


Wake Me Up in the Morning

by Gingernutting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Short One Shot, lesbian Shatt, playfulness, this ship name always cracks me up, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingernutting/pseuds/Gingernutting
Summary: Just a one-shot of Matt and Shiro waking up together





	

Matt Holt groaned as she stretch out on the bed, trying to ignore the sunlight that shone into her eyes from the cracks in the blinds, turning her back against the light and pulling the blankets up. The room was pretty messy, dirty clothes were on the floor, books and empty coffee cups were next to the bed and her windowsill was covered with potted cactuses and dead flies. A smile tugged at her lips as she felt lips on the back of her neck.

“G'mornin'.” 

Shiro murmured and stretched out next to her. At least they both slept the same, limbs all over the place and waking up on the other side of the bed, sheets pushed to the floor and hair messy. They were both in just undies, but with Shiro wearing a loose marble grey tank top, and Matt wearing an oversized white one. 

“Mornin' to you too, Shiro.” Matt rolled over so she could see Shiro's face, who was lying on her front with her head facing Matt.

“One more day.”

“Then good-bye Earth an’ hello Kerberos!”

Shiro lightly pushed Matt’s shoulder, rolling her over onto her back, and she was a giggling mess. She was silenced with Shiro leaning over her and placing a small peck on her lips, her leg hooked over Matt’s, and supporting herself on her elbows, one large hand threading through Matt’s short hair.

“Oh my god, Shiro, my parents are _literally_ in th’ other room!”

Shiro only snickered and rolled off when Matt pushed her shoulders, but they were both grinning up to their eyes.

“Aw, but you look so _cute_ in th’ mornin’s!” Shiro cooed at her.

“My parents still think we’re just friends!”

“I’m gonna be stuck with you, for seven months, on a cramped space shuttle, your mum’s gonna find out eventually.”

“True, true.”

Matt gave in with a sigh, patting Shiro’s head and running her fingers through her short hair, who was resting on her chest.

“Y’know, this is sorta gay-”

 “OH FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST-” Matt interrupted, her voice cracking a little.

Shiro snorted and burst out into hysterics, even when Matt was angry, she still sounded like a kitten full of rage, but she wasn't _that_ angry, she couldn't stay mad forever at her forever. 

“And you're th’ one who says we gotta stay quiet.”

 “Sh-shut your mouth.”

Matt pouted, and gave the top of Shiro's head a light-hearted noogie as her act of revenge, but they were both giggling softly through it. It was quiet, just the sounds of them breathing on a lazy Saturday morning.

“We needa get up, an' I needa thank your mother for dinner last night.” Shiro said with a yawn.

 “Mm, good idea, that, an' I needa coffee.”

Matt smiled down at Shiro, when she shifted to roll off the bed, she gave her another small peck on the cheek.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Please tell me how to improve, as I adore reading comments and your feedback! I take prompts/requests on my tumblr @gingernutting.tumblr.com and am always up for a chat!


End file.
